Elevator platforms are found on ships, such as aircraft carriers to transfer heavy loads between decks of the ship. A lift assembly located within the hull of the ship mechanically raises and lowers the platform using wire ropes and sheaves. Malfunction of the mechanized components of the platform interferes with activities and operations on-board the ship.